toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Climate Questionnaire
A questionnaire to help identify a club’s evaluation strengths and weaknesses. Used as part of The Art of Effective Evaluation seminar, it helps participants to understand such questions as: * What are the club's strengths in evaluation? * What are the club's improvements in the quality of our evaluation? * What are the club's areas for future improvement? * What specific tasks shall the club undertake to improve our evaluation? Desiderata The questions below ask you to think about how our club (or our members) approach the process of evaluation. In each case, decide which response best characterizes our club: the top, the bottom, or something between the two. Can you write your own response to the question that characterizes our club best? Try to make up your own question for the club, and give the two different responses characterizing an exemplary club and one with much room for improvement. What value does our club place on evaluation as part of its charter to assist its members? * Our club places high value on evaluation as a means of aiding the members in their learning program. * _________________ * Low value: members do not have a clear idea of the nature of effective evaluation or its benefits. Does our club expect an evaluator to do an effective job, to be of benefit to the speaker? * Our members expect to give and receive evaluations that are as effective as possible. * _________________ * Standards for our club’s evaluations are either low, confused, or non-existent. Do our members feel a sense of personal responsibility for helping each other develop speaking and leading skills? * Club members sincerely care about each other’s growth, and regard evaluation as an opportunity to help others develop, to achieve their goals. * _________________ * Our members are primarily concerned with their own development. They view evaluation mainly chore or as a chance to get on their feet and speak. Do our evaluations usually make the speaker feel recognized, accomplished, and good about themself? * Most club evaluations are constructive and creatively helpful. They make speakers feel visible, valued, and validated. * _________________ * Our evaluations are often characterized by mere criticism and a lack of sensitivity. Do established patterns of behavior inhibit evaluators? * Evaluators feel free to be creative, positive, open, and generous. * _________________ * Entrenched patterns are obstacles to openness, creativity, and warmth. In our club, how does an evaluator describe the shortcomings of a speaker? * An evaluator shows their speaker how to improve, and gives them methods for improvement. * _________________ * An evaluator generally presents bland praise and unconstructive criticism. They tend to focusing on what is wrong with a given speech or to declare that the speech was just fine. Does the evaluator carefully consider the speaker’s personal goals, level of experience, and sensitiveness? * An evaluation is tailored to fit the speaker. It is presented in a positive way, one that benefits that individual. * _________________ * An evaluator limits their consideration to the questions in the manual’s evaluation guide. They evaluate new members and advanced speakers in the same way. Does an evaluator prepare themselves and their speaker? * An evaluator consults with their speaker to establish both the manual’s objectives and the speaker’s particular goals. * _________________ * An evaluator customarily does not make contact with the speaker or study the speech project in advance. They evaluate simply on the basis of the manual’s evaluation guide and their impressions of the speech. Do speakers in this club prepare diligently for their presentations and put forth their best effort? * The speaker prepares thoroughly, knowing that preparation is a key to improvement. * _________________ * Many speakers are ill-prepared, their speeches apparently hastily thrown together. Do speakers accept evaluations with appreciation, considerations, and empathy? * Speakers cherish the feedback they receive and carefully consider their evaluator’s suggestions. * _________________ * Many speakers discount feedback or become defensive, hostile when evaluators suggest improvements. What’s my next step? Given your own responses to these questions, think of three things your club may do to address an issue raised here. Resources * Club Climate Questionnaire (Item 251C, 1 pp, pad of 20: $1.50)—Questionnaire to help identify a club’s evaluation strengths and weaknesses. Category:Evaluator